<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love-Starved Actress by Garu411</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194171">Love-Starved Actress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garu411/pseuds/Garu411'>Garu411</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disgaea (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garu411/pseuds/Garu411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting up again after not seeing each other for a while, Asagi and Flonne take a small break on the beach and begin to explore their feelings..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagi Asagiri/Flonne, Asagiri Asagi/Flonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love-Starved Actress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>If you're reading this, then you found my fic, somehow. I just want to preface by saying that this is my first time writing any fic, and my first time writing romance, which I have no experience with, so it might not have turned out as good as it otherwise could have.</p><p>with that in mind, I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BANG!</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A gunshot rings out. A field ravaged by fire. The smell of ashes in the air. A frightened girl standing her ground. This is the scene that Asagi Asagiri found in front of her. She’d never liked the Netherworld, she thought, as the demons fell, but it was a good thing she had decided to return when she did.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Standing atop a hill, her coat flowing in the wind like a classic hero showing up in the 11th hour, the black-haired heroine put her guns away and calmly approached the blonde-haired girl. She wore a frilly dress and a strange headband. “Miss Asagi! What are you doing in the Netherworld?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When the two had last spoken, Asagi had still been a prinny. With the help of the fallen angel, Flonne, she realized what it really meant to be a heroine, and sacrificed herself to save the netherworld. The selfless act was enough to pardon her sins, and she was reincarnated in her human form once again. She had become a popular idol for some time, but began to fall off.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well…” Her response was awkward. “It’s true that I don’t care for this place, but I think I missed my friend. Wait, we are still friends, aren’t we..?” Flonne’s response was quick and eager. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course we are, miss Asagi!” Flonne always had been quite the caring one, even for an angel. There’s a reason she was Asagi’s first and only friend in the Netherworld. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess I came at a good time.” Asagi changed the topic, nonchalantly gesturing towards one of the demons she had killed. She didn’t know why they had attacked the fallen angel, nor did she care. She wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on her friend.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course you did!” flonne exclaimed with a small giggle, innocent and childlike. “A hero always shows up just in time to save the day!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asagi stifled a chuckle. Flonne always got fired up about heroes and action. It was kind of charming, she had come to think. “So, you think I’m a real heroine?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “Yes, I do. You don’t need to be the main character to be heroic, even if it is important to you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, we can talk about that some other time.” Asagi brushed the topic aside. “What were you even doing out here?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve been helping out miss Etna and the prinnies with their work, and those demons attacked me..”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asagi shook her head. She wasn’t disappointed in her friend, but she couldn’t approve. “Listen, I know you love to help people, but don’t you think you’re overworking yourself? I think you need a break.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But miss Asagi,” the fallen angel argued, “You wouldn’t give up-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asagi cut her off. “This has nothing to do with giving up, Flonne. Overworking yourself would just cause more problems in the end than taking a break would. Besides…” she rubbed the back of her neck bashfully and quietly finished her objection. “I’m worried about you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Miss Asagi..” Flonne considered what her friend had said. “Okay. I’ll take a break if it means you don’t have to worry about me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good.” Asagi was at a bit of a loss. She was happy, of course, that Flonne wouldn’t overwork herself, but she really didn’t want to stay in the Netherworld any longer than she needed to. Soon though, an idea came to her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Say, Flonne?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm? What is it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Have you ever been to the human world?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I haven’t. Angels aren’t really supposed to..”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re a fallen angel now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That doesn’t just mean I can break the rules, you know. How do you think I became a fallen angel in the first place?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, It’ll be fine! I can take you. We have some really nice beaches.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asagi began to crack a smile thinking about it. Going to the beach with a friend.. Yeah, it sounded nice. Almost like the kind of thing a girl her age should be doing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well..” The fallen angel considered it. Breaking the rules would be bad, but it did sound like fun, and it would make asagi happy.. “Okay, miss Asagi. I’ll come with you.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After quick preparations, the two arrived at their destination. A small beach, near Asagi’s home in the human world.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You were right, Asagi,” Flonne chimed in, “this beach looks nice.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She knelt down and began to play in the sand. “I’ve always wanted to try making a sandcastle.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really? You have?” Asagi didn’t take Flonne to be the type interested in that sort of thing, considering her love of sentai shows and action scenes. “Well then, go ahead. I’m not gonna stop you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asagi watched with a smile as Flonne built her little sandcastle. Her innocent and childlike demeanor really is quite charming, she thought. The sandcastle wasn’t the greatest, clearly it was Flonne’s first time trying to make one, but that hardly mattered.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s wonderful.” Asagi smiled as she gently patted her friend on the head. She hadn’t felt happiness quite like this before.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flonne beamed. “You really think so?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asagi set down a towel she had brought, offering Flonne a sandwich. A picnic on the beach. A classic thing, a simple thing, but such a nice thing. Unlike everything in her life, it was so.. Normal. And she was just happy with it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The girls sat and ate, in silence. They watched the sun setting, its orange and pink glow tinting the sky, like a painter leaving their mark on a blank canvas.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Silence, but not an awkward kind of silence. A beautiful, shared silence. More powerful than words.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flonne would be the one to break that silence. She turned to her friend.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Miss Asagi, Can I tell you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm? Of course, Flonne. We’re friends. You can tell me anything.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There are.. A lot of people I care about. I would say that I love Etna, and I love Laharl. I love you too. I love everyone. But when I’m with you, it feels different. I don’t know how to explain it, but..”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shh…” the black haired girl calmly silenced her. “You don’t need to say anything.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was cliche, it was what a main character would do with their childhood friend character, but more than that, it was instinct. It was what she truly wanted.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Asagi turned to face Flonne. “It’s true,” she thought to herself, “that angels are quite beautiful.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She gently wrapped her arms around Flonne’s waist, and pulled her closer, and in that moment, time seemed to stop. Beautiful silence overtook the girls once more. Asagi felt her heart beating just a bit faster as she closed her eyes and gently, her lips met Flonne’s. The kiss lasted a long time, and the two sat there, blushing as the sun set.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flonne spoke once more that night.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you. Asagi, my love.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>